


Dance Until The World Ends

by mohinikapuahi



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-26
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Dance Until the World Ends<br/>Author:kapuahi<br/>Rating: PG<br/>Genre: Gen. Schmoop<br/>Spoilers: None<br/>Warnings:Nothing even remotely like a plot. Also may induce sugar shock.<br/>Apology: I think I'm technically late, but I blame the time changes across continents.  Written for the Shoot_the_curl challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Until The World Ends

**December 20, 2012**

It had been a good idea at the time. After a few drinks one Friday night Kono had realised that the End of the World was nigh she decided it was time for a party. Since her place was tiny, Steve had done the only thing he could. He offered his house as the venue. That all explained the fact that fairy lights were hanging from every vertical object on his property, streamers and decorations festooned every downstairs room, and his house was full of people.

It also explained why he had snagged a Longboard from the cooler on the beach and moved to sit on the beach and watch the party. He hadn’t, however, counted on Danny seeking him out. He was like a heat seeking missile when it came to Steve.

“What’s up?” Danny asked as he eased himself down onto the sand beside Steve.

“Nothing, just needed some peace and quiet.” Steve shrugged.

“It is kind of rugged isn’t it?”

“I don’t think this many people have been in this house since mom’s wake.” Steve replied quietly.

“Oh, Babe.” Danny reached out to lay a hand on Steve’s arm. “Why didn’t you say something?”

“It’s fine. It’s been a long time. It’s good to see the house alive again.”

Danny stood, and without a word strode across the grass and into the house. Several minutes later he returned, Grace’s hand in his as they walked back across the lawn. Danny released his hold on her hand and leaned one shoulder against the tree at the edge of the grass.

“Uncle Steve?” Grace spoke as she came to a stop in front of him.

“What’s up, Grace?” he smiled at her.

“It’s supposed to be the end of the world tomorrow, Uncle Steve.” She stated seriously.

“I know, but I think we’re going to be safe here.” He nodded, sagely, “Danno will never let anything happen to you, you know that.” He took her hands in his. “And neither will I.”

“I know that,” she smiled at him, in that sweet way that she had. “But, Uncle Steve, I’ve never had a proper grown up dance.”

Steve eyes flew to Danny’s face. Danny’s smirking, far too amused with the situation face. He gave him a pleading look and all Danny could do was shrug his shoulders and nod his head towards his little girl.

“Grace shouldn’t you have that dance with your Danno?”

Grace jammed her hands against her hips, and clucked her tongue at him. “Don’t be silly, Uncle Steve, he’s Danno it’s not the same.”

“Please?” she looked at him, her teeth catching her bottom lip, her eyes swimming.

Steve dipped his head, inhaling a deep breath, before he looked up into Grace’s beautiful little face and extended his hand.

“Gracie, I would be honoured to Dance with you until the world ends.” He rose lithely to his feet and pulled her up off her feet and into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and swayed in time with the faint beat of the music from the house.

One large hand cupping the back of her head as he danced a simple box step waltz in the sand, he looked over her head at a stupidly grinning Danny taking pictures of them with his phone.

“Gracie?” Steve whispered in her ear, “Don’t you think Danno looks lonely?”

Grace turned her head to look at her father with a grin. “Uncle Steve, do you mind sharing me with Danno?”

“Not at all.” Steve grinned.

“Danno, would you like to dance with us?” Grace asked.

Danny slipped his phone in his pocket and walked through the sand towards them.

“I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
